


Tap me 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: (This is inspired from a Headcanon by https://vulpes--vulpes.tumblr.com/ )Sometimes words just don't come out, and verbal communication fails. But it's okay. Sometimes all you need is a tap to lighten up a day.





	Tap me 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpesVulpes713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesVulpes713/gifts).



Lance couldn't remember exactly, why he learnt morse code. But, he did know it had something to do with a movie and a rebellious plan between him and his brothers and sister to be able to talk between themselves about stuff they didn't want their Mamá and Papá to know about. That didn't really matter though. Nobody was asking how or why he learnt it, nobody even knew that he knew morse code. He was glad for that actually.

It wasn't like Lance didn't acknowledge that everybody else missed home, but for some reason the homesickness just wouldn't leave. Maybe it's because he was used to sharing a room at home and in the Garrison so having a room to himself felt like too much? Or maybe it was the way he saw Pidge and Matt interact that reminded him of him and his siblings? It could even of been the way Hunk's eyes lit up when he was talking excitedly about the meal he was planning on making that made him think back to when his Mamá would tell him about what was for dinner. He didn't know. Or perhaps it was all that and more? He envied and pitied Keith sometimes. The Red Paladin didn't have anybody to go back to and that was both a tragedy and saving grace. He knew he wasn't worrying someone with his disappearance but that was also the problem wasn't it? But concerning himself with the Red paladins position did nothing more than make Lance feel more upset. He cared for the mullet head but his pride always got in the way, just making it all feel worse.

_*_

Lance almost bursts into tears one day when Pidge asked him what he was tapping for. Did he have too much energy in his system? He hadn't even realised he was tapping anything but he played it off, nah he just felt like annoying the green pigeon. He received a soft glare before beady eyes turned back to the computer screen that was so close to the girls face Lance felt like he should be chiding her. But then he remembers, he isn't Pidge's older brother. He's her friend and he has no right to tell her what to do. So he leans back against the wall and listens to his tapping and that's when he excuses himself, because he realises what he's tapping. _'Do you think Mamá will figure us out?'_ And it doesn't help his homesickness at all because even when he was supposed to with friends he was still thinking of his parents.

_*_

The next time it's when he's in the kitchen with Hunk, watching his best friend cook something out of what solid ingredients the Altean kitchen could provide, he's not really paying attention when he hears Hunk start humming a song he hasn't heard in months.

"No way, don't tell me you're humming 'Never gonna give you up'." Hunk shrugs a sheepish smile on his lips.

"I don't know what to tell you man, it's stuck in my head and the only song I can clearly remember from Earth."

A shiver runs up Lance's spine at the words. Had they really been in space that long that it was effecting their memories.

"Do you have a song stuck in your head as well?"

"Huh?" Hunk is gesturing to his fingers which are tapping a rhythm that Lance is all too familiar with _'Love you too.'_

"No, just feel a little buzzed is all." 

And then they're back to normal. Hunk turns back around and continues cooking and Lance tries desperately to remember a song so that he can hum that instead of tap out messages to loved ones three and a half galaxies away. He ends up picking a lullaby his mama used to sing, and he's back to square one again.

_*_

The third time it happens around the team, he's with Shiro and that's when he thinks he's screwed. Shiro had a small amount of military training, most did if they went of space missions. So of course he's going to know morse code right? And so he's there doing a trust exercise with Shiro (it's the invisible maze again) and he hears Shiro's fingers tapping out messages. _'Okay.' 'Concentrate.'_ and they just seem so SHIRO that of course Lance's first reaction is to tap back, because maybe just maybe he'll have someone to share this secret code with, but then Shiro almost crashes into a wall when Lance shouts through the link to stop him when Shiro asks him if he can hear a weird tapping noise? Because he isn't sure where it's coming from and it's making it hard to concentrate. So he stops, pretends that he isn't disappointed by the sheer cruelty of the universe, because of course Shiro would accidentally tap out those words. He doesn't mention it again.

_*_

The fourth time it's around Allura and Coran and they find it interesting. He had been talking with Coran on the bridge about something, it was about Earth he thinks. He, again, catches himself tapping out messages he would share in his daily life with his siblings.

_'Did you do your homework?'_

_'I don't want to go to school.'_

_'He's an idiot.'_

_'Love you.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Let me sleep.'_

_'Quiet, I hear mamá and papá.'_

The Altean's hear the rhythmic tapping and ask Lance about it. Does it have a reason? They've noticed he does it a lot. It brings a small smile to his face, being able to talk about it. To share something so personal makes him realise how much better he feels after talking. He teaches them the alphabet and Coran informs him he's going to teach him Altean as a thank you, but he tells Coran that being bilingual is enough for him. Allura is happy to learn it as well. But that's not a surprise, the Princess may not seem it but she's all about learning new things, but as she'd been asleep for ten thousand years it was reasonable enough. The two don't ask him what he was tapping before and for that he's grateful. It's a bit too personal.

_*_

Lance is convinced Keith is going to cut his fingers off from how he's staring at them. He had given up trying to stop the tapping, it was a way of coping now. Like how when in the middle of the night when everybody was asleep he would have entire one sided conversations in Spanish, just a way of keeping something going, to remind him of who he was when the dark thoughts crept in with the shadows.

But he feels like the way Keith is staring at his hands is one way of stress relief for the paladin. Better him trying to mentally burn a whole through his hand than actually taking his knife and cutting them off. He ignores Keith, if he want's him to stop he can tell him. So, he leans back even more into the couch and continues tapping. It's time to go to bed soon anyway.

_'I'm scared.'_

_'Are we going to be okay?'_

_'I miss home.'_

_'Why does he hate me?'_

_'What's the point anymore?'_

_'Is Mamá missing me?'_

He keeps tapping out the words he wants to say aloud, but can't bring himself to. It's to embarrassing to put them into actual words. He can't talk to anyone about it. He trusts Hunk, but the guys missing his own family badly so he can't do that to him. Pidge doesn't know that Lance stresses about everything so he didn't want to have to explain it all. Allura and Coran aren't really an option, they're feeling homesick as well but it must be a thousand times worse than what he's feeling. Shiro isn't an option either. Yes the guy is his leader and always speaks about how he's there for them but he just isn't comfortable speaking to him about this stuff and he doesn't know why. He would go to Keith but they argue so much he doubts Keith would even want to sit there and let him vent.

He stops his tapping for a second when he hears someone elses tapping.

_'I'm scared too.'_

_'Who knows if we're going to be okay. But we have to believe we will be.'_

_'Nobody Hates you Lance.'_

_'Don't ever think there isn't a point to anything. Life is important, and so are you.'_

And then there's a pause and he glances up at Keith in astonishment, because the mullet head is looking at him directly with his usual serious expression, but his tapping is confident and holds an almost illogical comfort to it.

_'I'm sure your mother's missing you.'_

He can't help but feel his chest tighten up, Keith locks eyes with him and goes to open his mouth, but Lance leaves before he can get the words out. No, he isn't getting his hopes up. That's what happened with Shiro, no. Keith was probably lucky. REALLY, REALLY LUCKY. It's more out of embarrassment that his inner most thoughts were understood that's sending him into denial more than anything. He locks himself in his room after that. His head buried in the pillow when he hears the little taps.

_'You okay?'_

Trying his luck he responds.

_'Yeah. Sorry about walking out.'_

_'It's fine. I get that you probably didn't think anybody would know it.'_

_So he really did understand him then?_

_'Promise you won't tell anybody?'_

He hears a laugh from the other side of the wall and he finds out how thin the walls really were and shit, that's really bad because he remembers shouting out for his mama in a lucid state last night after being forced awake by a nightmare and tapping on the wall next to him what he would always tap whenever he had a nightmare. 'Can I sleep with you?' It was so stupid, and he can't even begin to think how embarrassed Keith must of been.

_'I promise, I won't tell anybody. But, are you okay? Last night you were talking in your sleep. I couldn't understand a lot of it. Spanish was never my strong suite.'_

Oh great, so he was talking in his sleep as well!? He drags a hand down his face, and shifts onto his back so that it's easier to respond.

_'Just a stupid nightmare.'_

_'It didn't sound stupid.'_ At this he can hear himself sigh, but he ignores it and chuckles at the taps that come racing seconds after the sigh escapes him.

 _'Don't sigh at me Lance.'_ That last one makes him laugh. Keith sounds so much like a scolding older sibling.

'I'm taller than you mullet, respect your betters.'

 _'My hair and height have nothing to do with the fact something is bothering you. Now. You can tell me through our little spy talk or you can grow a pair and come into my room and talk to me.'_ He expected Keith to rise up to his teasing, but not in that way. So he decides to make a third option. He starts talking aloud.

"I think I'll talk here." There isn't a verbal reply and he thinks Keith's chickened out when he hears a huff then rapid tapping that has an uncanny agitation to them.

_'Through morse or face to face. You know...I have room if you're scared of being alone.'_

_'Yeah right. And you totally don't hate me. You don't have to do this, we can just go back to how we were before. You don't have to pretend to care.'_

It's quiet and then he hears a banging noise before he's bolting up in bed because there in his door way is a pissed off Keith with a pillow and blanket in one hand. The Red paladin stalks over to him, drops the pillow and blanket and before Lance even knows what's going on, Keith's launched himself on top of him.

"You idiot! I'm not pretending to do anything! I care about you Lance, a lot. So pull your head out of your self-deprecating ass and let me help you!"

He can't help it but he has to make the joke, because Keith seems to be the only one to pick up on the muttered comments and scoffs, "You must of been staring at my ass a long time to know that~"

"Stop joking Lance. It isn't a healthy defence mechanism."

He takes note of the position they're in now. He's lay back on his bed with his wrists pinned next to him by Keith's hands while the boy himself is leaning over him (knees on either side of his waist) and he can't help but blush, because damnit. He really really likes Keith and the guy is leaning over him, pinning him down, and telling how he wants to HELP him. Keith blushes as well after noticing their position.

"So..um. Are you gonna talk now? Or do I have to start tickling you?" He can hear the anxiety in Keith's voice. Both of them were much braver when they couldn't see each other. "It's useless, I'm the youngest of four, I've made myself immune to tickling." He can see the playful look in Keith's eyes. Before a giddy tone enters his voice and he's almost scared to admit that the look and voice make him feel safe.

"When was the last time someone tickled you Lance?" It's such a weird question that it throws him for a few seconds before it clicks and he starts to laugh and wriggle to get away as he see's Keith's smile grow before his hands are at his side and his fingers start to dance up and down his side and he bursts into laughter. He had thought he was immune to tickling but he's proved wrong as later both he and Keith end up on the bed room floor laughing and wheezing side by side with big cheesy smiles on their faces.

"I thought you said you were immune to tickling?" It's a cheeky tone and Lance can't help but smile. This is my he liked Keith because despite how moody and closed off he could be, little moments like this made it all worth it.

"So, I'm guessing by the pillow and blanket you're planning on staying the night?"

Keith seems to finally notice that he's brought them in because he has a lost puppy look for a few seconds before he shrugs and grabs the pillow and puts it under his head as he lies down again.

"Guess so."

Lance looks over at his bed and stands up before offering his hand to Keith. "Huh?" Ignoring his question that comes seconds later, Lance pulls up the red paladin and yanks his pillow off of the floor before guiding Keith to the bed and climbing in and pulling in a slightly protesting Keith.

"Look, you offered me your bed, and I ended up making you come over to my room so just shut up and sleep would you."

He turns so his back is facing Keith. This is too embarrassing. He's sharing a bed with the guy he likes and he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He's still upset from the nightmare last night and he does want to talk with the boy behind him about it, but they're both in such a good mood that he doesn't want to ruin it. He tenses slightly when Keith moves his arm over Lance, and he relaxes when his hand rests on the wall and he begins tapping.

_'Now that you're feeling better, what was your nightmare about?'_

_'It was about Zarkon reaching Earth.'_

That's all he taps before he fezzes up. Keith's other arm wraps around him but he doesn't really care. It's nice. And so, they continue to tap out a conversation both know should really be put into words but can't be bothered to actually vocalise.

_*_

It was a few weeks later when they came off of a dangerous mission and Keith gets stuck in a healing pod for a few hours. It's nothing too dangerous, just a few burns. But it doesn't stop Lance from sitting at the foot of the pod and absentmindedly tapping out a one sided conversation. He asks how Keith is, how his day was going before. And he taps out a 'Goodbye' before he leaves.

When Keith wakes up Lance is in his room and instead of a knock he gets a few different knocks that he figures out to mean 'Hello'. And he can't help but smile.

_*_  
The team notice it next, he and Keith may not of spoken to each other a lot in front of the team before, but now the team only really sees them tapping away and sometimes giving the other a pointed look or a small laugh.

"I feel like we're missing something here." Hunk, Pidge and Shiro are standing in the doorway to the common room where they're watching a very intense staring match while Lance and Keith keeping tapping their fingers on the back of their seats and they aren't sure whether they're actually communicating via taps or just trying to out annoy each other. Then, Pidge gets a determined look.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Coran and the Princess doing this as well the other day on the bridge, perhaps it's some sort of Altean communication thing?"

"It's worth a shot."

It turns out, that no. It isn't an Altean form of communication and apparently it's morse code. They all feel a bit stupid for not thinking that first, but it's been a long week so they decide to brush it under the carpet. A phrase that Coran questions them on when Shiro says it out loud.

They expected to find the two paladins where they had left them, tapping away at each other, not Lance sat on Keith's lap kissing him.

They back out of the room slowly. And they defiantly (they being Hunk and Pidge) did not take any pictures, what are you talking about Shiro.

_*_

It becomes a ritual, when they're going on a mission, one of them will tap a goodbye on the armour and when the mission is finished the other taps back a hello. It's their thing. Something to make sure they come back.


End file.
